


We do love hotels with style

by orphan_account



Category: America's Best Dance Crew RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hok takes Ryan on a vacation to Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We do love hotels with style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quettaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quettaser/gifts).



Hok takes him to Japan for a short vacation - they only have five days and it's barely long enough to get rid of the jet-lag, but it's nice nonetheless.

It's walking along the crowded streets, it's shopping in Akihabara, it's watching street performers in Shinjuku. It's Hok looking at him with a grin, nudging him lightly. "Wanna join in?"

"We can do that?" Normally Ryan wouldn't even think twice about joining a crowd dancing in a part or on the street, but this is Japan, man, this is Tokyo, and he's really not sure what the appropriate course of action is.

Hok just laughs. "Don't be a wuss," he says, and before Ryan has a chance to say anything else, Hok has joined the other dancers. They make room for him with loud laughter and even louder cheers, and Ryan can't help but smile over just how well he fits in here. For a while, he just stands still, watching Hok dance, and he thinks that he'll never get sick of it, that he'll never get bored of seeing what Hok does next, that he'll never stop admiring Hok for his uniqueness.

But then again, he's pretty unique himself as well.

"We're so fucking perfect," he mutters to himself, before Hok drags him into the circle too, and he dances, dances, dances.

They sleep in different hotels every night, just because Hok wants to show him the best of Tokyo. They stay in a capsule motel for a night, then an onsen a little outside of Tokyo, and then Hok leads him to an inconspicuous building that hardly looks like a hotel at all. Except that once they get inside, the lobby is violently pink, and a woman in a nurse's outfit greets them cheerful, and winks at them when she gives Hok a key with a heart-shaped handle.

"What," Ryan says, because he has a distinct feeling about where this is heading. And he really wishes that he didn't.

Hok just grins and leads the way up stairs and through hallways, each a more neon color than the next, and Ryan is not looking at the pictures on the walls. Okay, maybe he is, but he at least has the decency to pretend not to. Just like he pretends not to hear the giggles from people they meet, while his ears get redder and redder. He's just glad he doesn't actually blush.

Their room is on the fifth floor, and when Hok opens the door and pushes him inside, Ryan is left speechless. It looks like some underwater castle, with the walls and ceiling painted in various shades of blue and the floor covered with a fluffy blue carpet. The light comes from round bubbles dotted around the walls and the ceiling, and the bed - the only one in the room - is huge and round and pale blue. Somehow, Ryan isn't surprised to see fish-shaped teddy bears strewn all over the place, nor is he surprised over the rather oceanic toys on the bedside table.

He's pretty sure he doesn't want to play around with a dolphin-shaped dildo, thank you very much.

"I can't believe you," Ryan says flatly.

Hok stifles a laughter and wanders around the room a couple of times before he jumps onto the bed, bouncing on it a couple of times before he lies back. "Oh, you know you love me for this," he says with a grin.

Ryan groans and lets himself fall into bed next to him, turning his head to bite Hok's shoulder in order to hide a smile. "Yeah. You know I do."


End file.
